Midnight Under The Sun
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Gabriella moves to a new town named Forks, and there she meets up with a boy named Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Under The Sun.**

"Who would you kiss under the mistletoe?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"Probably," she answered. "Troy Bolton."

"Okay," She sighed.

"Is that a problem?" She asked her.

"Yes," she replied. "Troy Bolton doesn't do the mistletoe."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because he's never kissed a girl," she told her.

"How did you know that?" She asked.

"He told me once," she said, as Troy Bolton walked towards them.

"He never told me," she cried, taking her books out of her bags.

"So," she said. "have you seen Ryan?"

"No," she answered. "I haven't."

"Oh," she breathed.

"Hey, sharpay," Troy started. "Can I talk to Gabriella alone?"

"Sure," She said, going of to find Ryan.

"Gabriella," Troy began. "Will you go out with me? On a date?"

"Yes," she answered. "I will go out with you."

"But will you be the one I kiss under the mistletoe?" He asked her, curiously.

"Yes," she replied. "I will be the one you kiss under the mistletoe, before Christmas day comes. I promise."

"I know," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said. "But what if you don't want to kiss me, like Sharpay told me?"

"You heard about that?" He asked.

"Yes," she sighed. "I did hear about that."

Then Gabriella picked up her things, and put them into her bag.

"Mum," she said, getting into the car. "Do we really have to move to Forks?"

"Yes," she said. "But you won't be able to go back for Christmas."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because it'll be too far," she replied. "You'll make new friends and try to fit in."

"Okay," She sighed. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight," she repeated. "Tonight."

"Oh," she answered. "Troy wanted me to kiss him under mistletoe."

"But you won't,"

"I'm not coming back to Albuquerque?" She asked.

"That's right," she said, starting the cars engine.

"When does our stuff arrive at Forks?" She asked.

"Tomorrow," she told her. "But all the kitchen supplies are there."

Then they got on a plane to Forks.

"Who am I going to meet there?" She asked.

"New friends," she answered. "And also, someone who is as handsome as Troy was."

"Okay,"

They saw a man holding up a sign saying 'Montez'.

"I guess that's our car waiting for us out side," her mother said. "To take us to our new home."

"I know,"

They walked through the front doors, and hopped into their new car.

"Don't worry, Gabby," she told her. "You'll like it here in Forks. It's where your gonna live for the rest of your life."

"Until I find a new boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yes," she answered, looking out of the window.

"By the way," she started. "I won't worry. 'Cause it looks like I might like this new place."

"I know you will,"

Then they saw their new house, and the moving truck.

'I thought they weren't suppose to be here til tomorrow. ' she thought to herself.

"So, miss Montez," a voice said, standing behind her.

"What?" She asked.

"Your new to town," he said. "Even your daughter, Gabby."

"Sorry," she replied. "But do I know you?"

"No," he answered. "You will know me as soon as I start dating your daughter."

"Okay," she answered, as he vanished.

"Mum," Gabriella called. "Who was that?"

"Don't know," she answered. "But he said that he'll be dating you."

"Oh,"

"But does he go to school here?" She asked.

"I think he does," she replied. "But you'll never know."

"Okay," she said, softly. "But I thought..."

"I know, Gabriella." she said, kissing her daughter on the forehead, and getting the boxes, and putting them into the house.

"Which room do you want?" She asked. "Because I'm taking the room down here."

"Okay," she breathed. "I take the one upstairs."

"Alrighty then," she sighed, almost forgetting to tell her that she had school the next day.

"You have school tomorrow," she told her. "I trust that you'll make new friends there,"

* * *

The next morning, the bus had come to collect Gabriella.

"Who's the new girl?" A guy asked.

"That's Gabriella Montes," a girl said. "She moved all the way from Albuquerque."

"Oh," he said, seeing Gabriella getting on the bus.

"Hey, new girl," a boy called. "You can sit with me if you want too."

"No," she answered, shyly. "I'm going to sit on my own."

"Okay," he said, as a boy got up and sat next to her and started to build up a conversation.

"You must be new here," he said, waiting for her reply.

"Unfortunately," she answered. "I am. My mum got a promotion here in Forks."

"Well," he replied. "Your going to love it here in Forks."

"I know,"

When the school bus had reached the school, he showed her to her locker, and her find her class that she was in.

"Miss. Montez." The teacher called. "Take a seat next to Edward Cullen."

'Okay,' she thought to herself. 'Just breathe.'

"Hi," he said, in a small voice. "I was the one at your house yesterday."

"Was you?" She asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Speaking to your mother."

"Okay," she said, noticing his eye colour. "Did you get eye contacts?"

"No," he said, getting up. "There not contacts."

" Why?" She asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Because they change," he said, bitterly.

"Edward," Gabriella breathed. "You can't expect me to believe that."

"Why not?" He asked. "Never mind."

Then it was time for gym.

"So," a girl said. "Your new here?"

"Yes," Gabriella said, shyly.

"Well," she replied. "Your gonna love it here."

'As they keep on saying,' She thought to herself.

"Gabby," the teacher shouted. "You're paired up with Mike Newton."

"Okay," She sighed, as she saw a boy trip over.

"It's just a scratch," he stated, when the teacher called for a first aider.

'I think I'm gonna faint,' She thought, whilst falling to the floor.

"Gabby," a voice called, helping her from the floor.

"Is she alright?" The teacher asked.

"No," Mike said, keeping hold of her. "She's just fainted."

"Well," he sighed. "She does look a bit groggy."

"Should I take her down to the nurses office?" He asked.

"Yes," he said. "She should."

He and Gabriella, both left the classroom, only to run into Edward.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She fainted," he told him. "So, I'm taking her down to the nurses office."

"Let me do it," he replied. "I'll take her there."

"Okay,"

He left Gabriella with Edward, on her own.

"Are you alright?" He asked, picking her up.

"No," she yelled. "I just fainted in the gym, at the sight of blood."

"You get dizzy?" He asked. "But humans can't smell blood."

"But I can smell," she exclaimed. "And I do get dizzy."

"Oh," he said, seeing that they had reached the nurses office, then he knocked on the door.

"Come in," she said, as he opened the door. "Another one?"

"Yes," he answered. "She fainted."

"How did you faint?" She asked.

"It was the sight of blood," she replied. "That got to me."

Then she got up, and got Gabriella an ice pack.

"When you fainted," she asked. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I don't remember," she sighed.

"Oh," she replied. "Edward, did you see what happened?"

"She fell," he told her. "But she didn't hurt herself."

"So," she said. "There's nothing on her?"

"There's nothing on her body," he smiled slightly. "I checked myself."

"Okay,"

"But she's gonna have to go home this morning." The nurse informed him. "After her fainting this morning."

"I know." He said, politely. "I'm gonna tell her mother what had happened today. Try to explain it."

"But?" The nurse said, calmly. "Her mother might be at work."

"She will be," Gabriella said, in small voice.

"So," she answered. "Your mother won't be home?"

"Yes," she calmly said. "But I don't mind waiting with Edward until she gets home from work.

"I guess She's right," the nurse said. "She should wait with you."

"I know," he said, taking Gabriella by the hand, as she realised that it was cold.

"Edward," she gasped. "Why is your hand so cold?"

"Your asking why's my hand so cold?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I am asking you."

"Well," he told her. "I can't answer that."

* * *

Then by the time they had reached the car park, Edward had found his car.

"Can I drive?" She asked.

"No," he replied. "Not after you fainted today. And your still a little groggy."

"I'm honestly fine," she told him.

"You are not fine," he shouted. "You're lying."

"Okay," She said, calmly. "My mother did always say that I was a bad liar."

"How so?" He asked.

"When I said that I was going to do something." She told him, in reply. "And you still haven't told me, why your hands are so cold."

"I still can't answer that," he told her. "And that's all your gonna get from me."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it'll scare you away," he answered. "I don't want to terrify you."

"You won't terrify me," she told him. "I just wanna know."

"I know," he replied. "But I'm not taking that risk."

"Okay," She answered. "I'm going to let it go now,"

"Thank you," he said, with a manner.

"You're welcome," she smiled. "And will you be bringing me home tomorrow?"

"No," he told her. "You're to get the normal bus home."

"Alright,"

And when Edward had got to her house, he reached over, and opened the door for her.

"Gabriella," he said. "Prom is coming up soon and I was wondering if you would like to come with me."

"Yes," she answered. "I will go to prom with you."

"Do you need help?" Edward asked, knowing that she was still dizzy from P.E.

"Yes," she answered, almost falling to the floor, as Edward catched her.

"Luckily I was here with you," he told her, with concern.

"I know," she said, going un-conscious.

He lifted her up, an ran her to the Cullen house.

"Edward," Carlisle called. "What happened?"

"She fainted in P.E today," he told him. "That Mike Newton kid wanted to take her."

"But he didn't, did he?" He asked, as he laid Gabriella on the couch.

"No," he sighed. "He didn't."

"Does her mother know that you brought her here?" He asked, sudden.

"No," he told him. "She doesn't."

Then he saw Gabriella's eyes flittering.

"Gabby," he said, putting his hand on her forehead.

"Edward," she groaned. "What happened?"

"You went un-conscious," he explained. "But I think you got a fever, from what had happened at school today."

Then Rosalie walked into the room, to see Gabriella on the couch.

"What she doing here?" She asked.

"She's just fainted," Carlisle answered. "And she's got a fever."

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"No," he replied. "But I'm going to keep her over night."

"And her mother?" She asked, disgusted.

"Edward will tell her," he said. "She is not fit enough to go home, after fainting today."

"What can I do to help?" Alice asked.


End file.
